


Late, early, exactly right

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kerry found out that for Sandy she was willing to fight.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Late, early, exactly right

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tarde, cedo, momento certo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698572) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 2. The realization of great mutual love can at times be so overwhelming a thing, that even the bravest of hearts may grow fearful. Radclyffe Hall, The Well of Loneliness. 

Sandy kissed her in the middle of the ER, and it was equal parts statement, revenge, and a promise of reconciliation. It was the opposite of what Kerry wanted and all that she needed, but had been too afraid to do. She never allowed anyone to treat her differently because of her disability, ever since she was a child, why should this be any different? If she could face the man who would do anything to get her fired, she could face anyone.

But it was exactly what she needed and too much at the same time, long past due and too soon. She was angry, relieved, terrified. Fearful not only of her colleagues' reaction, but of having a meaningful relationship. In the short time they had been together, Kerry could already imagine spending the rest of her life with Sandy. And there was nothing more terrifying than true love.


End file.
